


Rhes, Alistair and Brage

by Froyduhr



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair gets a little surprise about Timelordian biology.<br/>Short chapters, all written on my phone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rhes

The Doctor was always so secretive about his name, in this regeneration, ge hadn't told anyone, not even his...boyfriend, Alistair. The Doctor felt wierd calling the 40 years old man for his boyfriend as they were both quite old, however, that were the term, it would seam wierder if he had used the word "manfriend". The Doctor laughed; manfriend, hah, what a ridicolous word.  
Those were the thoughts the Doctor had as he was waking up his...manfriend... in the best way he could think of: an old fasion good morning Bj.  
"Doctor? Hmmm, good morning, love." The man said in a mumble that turned into a moan. The Doctor hummed around Alistair's fat cock.  
"You know, Doctor." Alistair moaned. "I wish I had a name which i could growl into your ear as I come inside of you."  
With those words, the militairy man flipped them around so the alien was on his back and the Brigadier's erect dick was prodding at the Doctor's enterance.  
The Doctor threw a glance at the baton on the nightstand, and his erection jumped in exitement.  
"My little masocistic Timelord." Alistair growled and bit at the Doctor's earlobe. "Do you want me to fuck you with my hard, long baton?" He purred and the Doctor moaned. But suddenly, he got a twisted expression on his face and he ran to the bathroom, where he began throwing up into the toilet.  
"Doctor?!" Alistair said with shock and ran up to the crouching man.  
"Are you allright, love?" He asked in a soothing, loving voice, that he only used towards the alien.  
"I am unsure, however; I have an unnerving idea of what can be going on... I need to get back to the lab..." The Doctor said and stood up on wibbely wobbely legs with the help of his beloved.  
The Doctor sat in deep thought as the Brigadier drove Bessie into the UNIT base.  
As they got into the lab, the Doctor began to emediatly take a bloodsample.of himself and put it under the microscope, and he began studying it, adding some differrent liquids that the Brigadier had no clue of what was. And soon, the Doctor pulled away from the instrument and put both his hands to his face before uttering a couple of swears underneath his breath.  
"What is wrong, Doctor?" Alistair asked. The Doctor sighed.  
"In the light of what I have discovered right now, I can't see a reason for you to not know my real name." The Doctor said, biting his lower lip and looking into Alistair's green eyes.  
"In this regeneration, my name is Rhes." The Doctor said.  
"Why are you suddently telling me this?" Alistair asked, unable to not smile from finally knowing the name of his beloved, however, his glee was muffled with the worry for what was wrong with the Doc-sorry; what was wrong with Rhes.  
"Because..." The Doctor said and placed a hand over his stomach.  
"I'm pregnant."  
Alistair was in utter sjock and confusion from that statement. "H-how?" He asked.  
"The Timelordian anotomy and biology is a bit different from the human one, like our twin hearts, or... the fact that males can concive children..." Rhes said, a hand running through his hair in panic.  
"Oh, god, why didn't you tell me! We haven't been using condomes ONCE!" Alistair cried out, panicked.  
"Well, I thought it wouldn't be neccisairy, because we are NOT EVEN FROM THE SAME PLANET!" Rhes jelled back. "AND FOR THE RECORD, WHO IS THE PREGNANT ONE HERE?!" Rhes looked down at his stomach and all the anger left him. "I am pregnant..." he said with an undescribable sort of joy. "I'm pregnant...with our child... our child, Alistair." The small smile turned into a wide gin. And the Brigadier smiled back. "Our child…" He mumbled before kissing Rhes lovingly and placing a hand over the alien's stomach.


	2. Alistair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Carnal acts intensifies*

...  
Alistair had a wide grin on his face as he walked into his office. Yates looked at him with a confused look, but didn't want to ruin his surperior's good mood by asking him about it.  
The Brigadier sat down in his chair, thinking back to when he first fell for his eccentric alien.  
\- - -  
He had just seen the opening to the Silurian cave collapse, trapping the horrid monsters inside it. And even though he felt bad for the Doctor; he hadpromised to leave the cave in peace, he knew that it was the right thing for mankind.  
Later, the Doctor had stormed into his office, jelling at him about how he had no right to kill the Silurians.  
In the fit of rare anger from the man, the Brigadier saw another side of the Timelord. He saw the love for others and his passion for what's right. And in a moment of thoughtlessness, Alistair stood up and grabbed the Doctor before pulling him in for a hard kiss.  
He held the alien tight for a few moments, kissing him hard, before he regained his thoughts and let go of the Timelord.  
"D-Doctor, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" Alistair said in a panicked state, looking at the other man. But the Doctor sidn't look at him with anger, however, his eyes were filled with lust, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightley parted.  
"Sir." The Doctor said with a submissive voice. And a foolish grin plastered on the white-haired man's face.  
Then the Doctor leaned in and kissed the Brigadier back.  
Their tongues intwirled and the small of the Doctor's back was pressed hard against Alistair's desk.  
"I'm gonna take you right here, Doctor, fuck you over the desk." The human purred into the Doctor's ear before boting the lobe and buttoning down the man's black pants.  
The Doctor moaned deep from his chest and thrusted up against the militairy-man's wandering hand. "Ah, yes, please." He gasped out to Alistairs glee.  
"Oh, you like that idea, don'tcha?" He said, reaching around to give the Doctor's rear a solid whack.  
Alistair pulled down the man's pants freeing an weeping, hard erection. Alistair gave the phallus a few tugs which made the doctor ghasp out in pkeasure, then he turned the Timelord around.  
Alistair buttoned down his own uniform, freeing his cock and with a smile on his face, he opened a drawer on his desk, pulling out a bottle of lubricant.  
"Is this how you tend to punish your soldiers, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart?" The Doctor moaned, stepping out of his pants and spreading his legs.  
Alistair lubed up his shaft before sliding it up and down, between the arsecheeks of the whimpering alien.  
"Ah, Alistair! I-I need you inside of me!" the Doctor cried out, bending his back towards the soldier like a bitch in heat. The brigadier leaned forwards and bit at the alien's shoulderblades before ramming his cock inside of the Timelord in one hard push.  
The Doctor practically mewled in pleasure from the rough treatment.  
"You like it hard I see?" Alistair growled and began thrusting, making the older man slide back and forth on top of the wooden desk from the hard fucking.  
\- - -  
Alistair blushed from the memory and felt how his uniform grew too tight at 'certain erias' below his waist.  
The door to his office opened and Benton walked in. The Brigadier tried to look as calm as ever, while furiously trying to hide his boner, inwardly ordering it with his brigade leader voice to go down.  
"Sir," Benton said and saluted. "The Doctor asks for you to cone to the lab. He says it's urgent...and about your...little soldier..." Benton looked a bit uneasy by saying that, but Alistair rushed down to the lab, boner be damned.


	3. and

"It seems like its a boy." The Doctor said as he showed the x-rays to Alistair. "Your own little soldier to play baseball with in the summer."  
"I don't play baseball, Rhes." Alistair said and kissed his lover, placing a hand over the alien's stomach.  
"So, how long are Timelords pregnant?" The Brigadier asked. "Females are pregnant for about ten months, males are only for five." The Doctor said. "I'm already three weeks in, so it won't be long before UNIT has a little Lethbridge-Stewart junior crawling around."  
"We sould find a name for him." The Brigadier said with a smile on his face.  
"Actually, Alistair, dear. He will be half Timelord and in Timelord biology, a name will automatically be made for the Timelord for every regeneration, just how my names this far have been: Laywald, Ares and Rhes. The first name of a Timelord will however be known to all Gallifreyans who gaze upon him or her." Rhes explained.  
"So, what you are saying is that; we cannot choose the name, it will come automatically?" Alistair asked and the alien nodded.  
"Hey-o, Brigadier, Doctor." Jo smiled at them from the door with her too-precious-for-this-world face.  
"What is going on?" She asked and walked up to the two men, she looked at the x-ray photos and smiled. "Nice joke that one; I can see from the shape on the person that this x-ray is of an man, however, you made it look like he was pregnant. That's funny and also, nice touch woth the dubble hearts, this would be a good April 1st joke." She laughed.  
"Actually Jo, I guess there is no harm in letting you know this." The Doctor sighed. "That is a real x-ray of me...I'm pregnant." The Doctor smiled and looked at Alistair with pure love in his eyes.  
Jo looked at them with a completly confuzzled face. "How is that possible?" She asked.  
"Alien biology." Rhes said. "You know, don't you; that I am an alien?"  
"No, no one told me!" Jo exclaimed, a bit hurt.  
"Oh, well, now I know, but anyways, who is the father, or, ya know; the other partisipant...if there is any?"  
The Doctor smiled and bumped his hip against Alistair's in a teasing manner.  
"Brigadier? Really?!" Jo said with a laugh.  
"I think at least Yates and Benton should know of this, so it won't be too much of a shock when I suddenly give birth." Rhes said, looking at his 'manfriend'.  
Alistair winced a bit, fearing that his soldiers would, for some reason, loose some of the fear and respect that they had for him.  
However, he knew his lover was right, it would have been amusing to see how they would react to it.  
"I shall send a request for them." Alistair said and exited the room.  
A few minutes later, the three men reentered the room.  
"What was the important news, sir?" Benton asked.  
"Well, these are more of friend news, than UNIT news." Alistair said with a cough of embarrasnent. Yates smiled at that statenent.  
"Oh, what is the important 'friend news' then." Yates asked.  
"I am going to become a father." Alistair said with a smile.  
"Wow. Congratulations, sir. Who is the lucky woman?" Benton asked.  
"I am." The Doctor said bluntly, making four pair of eyes stare at him in shock.  
"Doctor! Couldn't you be a bit subtler than that?" Alistair groaned.  
"Sorry, Alistair, the conversation went a bit slow." Rhes said and placed a kiss on his lover's cheek.  
"Wait. The Doctor is pregnant? How god damn potent is your fucking sperm Brig?!" Yates said, forgetting for a moment that he was talking to his boss.  
The Brigadier was about to give Yates an earfull for what he had said, however, Rhes managed to chime in, before his lover could murder his friend.  
"Timelord males can concieve children." He said.  
"How does that work with birth?" Yates asked.  
"Well: when the male Timelord gives birth, a temporairy vagina formes itself on the male's taint. It will disappear a few weeks after birth." Rhes explained.  
"I will be pregnant for about five months, well, now it's four months and one week."  
Alistair smiled and hugged the Timelord closely. "I love tou so much, Rhes." He mumbled and kissed him.


	4. Brage

The Doctor knew it would bring too much attention and raise too many questions if he was sent to the hospital, so when he felt the birth beginning, he emideatly sent for Liz, as he knew that he could trust the.woman with this.  
A UNIT helicopter was sent out to fetch miss Shaw and her two assistants.  
And when they arrived, the Brigadier informed them quickly about the situation.  
\- - -  
"So you are telling me that.you somehow made that brilliantly crazy man pregnant, and he is giving birth now?!" Liz said with quite the bitchface of someone who have had enough of wtf moments in her time.  
"Allrighty then; Ian, Barbera. We are gonna help an alien male with giving birth." She said. "Is he in the lab?" Liz said. The Brigadier nodded and all four went down to the lab, wich was guarded hevilly, as Alistair demanded.four guards at all times to stand guard by the door.  
As they entered the room, Liz' two assistants walked up to the TARDIS in the corner and the man exclaimed. "Barbera, look! Its the Doctor's TARDIS!" "Liz, is the alien by any chance known as the Doctor?" The woman asked.  
"Yes, why? Do you know him?" Liz asked.  
The two ex-teachers laughed. "Yes, he took us for a tour in his police box for two years, that silly old man." Ian said.  
"Hello, alien giving birth over here!" The Doctor chimed in from across the room.  
The four humans hurried over to where the Timelord laid on an operating table.  
"Hello Doctor." Liz said and laid a gentle hand upon the man's pregnant belly.  
"This is going to work just fine." The strawberry-blonde woman said, before moving the operation- dress up, over the alien's belly.  
She spread the Doctor's legs, after putting on her gloves. She moved the.man's genitals, spotting the temporairely vagina.  
"Ok." Liz said. "It seems like this will go on mostly like how a human birth works. I'll just check your heartbeats and hook you up to some equipment, then we'll go on to the birth itself."  
The Doctor nodded and laid his head back, spotting the undefying facial expressions of Ian Chesterton and Barbera Wright.  
"Chadderton? Barbera?" the Doctor asked.  
"Doctor? What has happened to you?" Ian asked.  
"Oh, yes. I have changed a bit sins last time you saw me, haven't I? I have regenerated twice." The Doctor let out a ghasp as a surge of pain went trough him.  
"Don't worry Doctor, the pain is natural." Liz said. She hooked the Doctor onto a few machines; and then the birth began  
\- - -  
(I know little of the works of giving birth, so let's skip a few hours, eh.)  
\- - -  
"Come on Doctor, push. He is almoust out now." Liz said, carefully helping the Doctor with passing the baby.  
A few minutes later, a small body with a small puff of darkbrown curly hair on it's tiny head layed in Rhes' arms.  
Ian dmiled as he cleaned the child with a lukewarm cloth.  
"Can you feel his name, Rhes?" Alistair said from beside the Doctor, where he had not moved for the entirety of the birth.  
The Doctor nodded, looking into the face of rhe sleeping hybrid in his arms.  
"His name is Brage." Rhes smiled.  
"Brage..." Alistair said and kissed his beloved.  
"Brage Lethbridge-Stewart." Rhes smiled.  
"Our son." Alistair said with a big grin.  
Brage opened his angel-blue eyes and liooked up at his dads.  
"Hello Brage. The first Timelord-Human-hybrid in all of history." Rhes said, and the small boy's face lighted up with a toothless smile.  
"Baaggguuuhm mbbww ahhp!" he exclaimed.  
.:The End:.


End file.
